The Kamen Rider Battle Brawler
by Alexander65
Summary: There is a story of a brawler who is a kamen rider. One day a boy named Kouta Kuso, adoptive brother of dan kuso, a battle brawler, a kamen rider he had no memory of his past but he have to find the power of the heisei riders and regain his powers. This will be after Kamen Rider Wizard and the beginning of Kamen Rider Gaim. Leonidas appears in this story.
1. Prologue

Kamen rider x bakugan: the kamen rider battle brawler

Hello this is my first crossover of kamen rider and bakugan battle brawlers and it inspired me this story from the kamen rider brawler enjoy it.

Kamen Rider and Bakugan they don't belonged to me except the oc i'm going to put he is a battle brawler and a kamen rider with the rider soul's enjoy it.

There is a story of a brawler who is a kamen are creatures from an alternate dimension called Vestroia, along with the worlds of Neathia and Gundalia. It is also a game that uses these Bakugan. And the Kamen Riders are heroes of justice who protects people of evil organizations in the past when you're in trouble with monsters a kamen rider will needed to help people.

Bakugan's story:

One day, strange cards with Bakugan inside of them, fell from the sky on Earth and Vestal, because the Silent Core was stolen and the Infinity Core fell to Earth, creating a rift between dimensions. Within were the Bakugan, in ball forms. Dan and the Brawlers worked together to make rules for a game that used the Bakugan on Earth. They cannot take on their true form (as they were in Vestroia) in the human dimension, and take on the form of a sphere that pops out (or stands) into a miniature form. However, they can assume their true form when

a Bakugan game is played.

These games start when the players shout "Field, open!", at which time stops. The game ends when someone wins.

Bakugan take many sizes and shapes, and generally comes in six Attributes, Pyrus, Haos, Subterra, Darkus, Ventus, and Aquos.

Kamen Rider's story:

The story took place in a world plagued by Shocker, a mysterious terrorist organization. To further its plans for world domination, Shocker recruited its agents through kidnapping, turning their victims into mutant cyborgs and, ultimately, brainwashing them. However, one victim named Takeshi Hongo escaped just before the final brainwashing. With his sanity and moral conscience intact, Hongo battled Shocker's minions as the grasshopper-themed altered human superhero Kamen Rider 1. Another of Shocker's victims, freelance photographer Hayato Ichimonji, had also been given cyborg implants, but was saved by Kamen Rider from the brainwashing process to become Kamen Rider #2. Assisted by motorcycle race team manager Tobei Tachibana and FBI agent Kazuya Taki, the Kamen Riders fought in both solo and partnered missions against both Shocker and they defeat Shocker and The Great Leader of Shocker,but the horror will not end there will be more organizations but in case they appeard a kamen rider will appear and the kamen riders fight the evil organizations through generation to generation (to showa and heisei riders) .

One day a boy named Kouta Kuso, adoptive brother of dan kuso, a battle brawler, a kamen rider he had no memory of his past but he have the power of the 10 heisei riders (kuuga ,agito, ryuki ,faiz ,blade ,hibiki ,kabuto ,den-o ,kiva and decade) he have their powers since he have 3 years old ,his family died in a car crash (in reality he is a vestrial and he was king zenohold's son and he was an experiment to his creation the vexos riders to the evil organization the vexos and he and his mother were in very danger but the kamen riders arrived just in time but in the process his mother was dead by zenohold and her mother begged to kamen rider ichigo to take care of his son and he accepted an he take his son that his son is kouta and he was taken to earth an ichigo took him to an orphanage and took his real memories in his mind until he unlocks his real power and see the truth and the rider took other memory and that memory was that his parents was killed in a car crash and they died and he was in a orphanage this will be in the second story) since that day he met dan and he was adopted by his new family. He had lived with his family 12 years ago and he slept with dan since that time, he met leonidas (i'm going to put leonidas because he is other of my favorite bakugan) the bakugan who was born in doom dimension and he was joined by kouta and he saw the kamen rider series and he was a fan of the kamen riders (ichigo-drive i'm going to put the year 2015 because in the second story i'm going to put ghost-build in new Vestroia P.D i'm going to put the bakugan and kamen rider's opening and ending bgm and themes, i'm going to put den-o in various scences because it's my first rider and the first comedy television in my life and i'm going to put a karaoke in the story because I think that i'm going to put kouta (plus the imajin for den-o songs) that will he sings the kamen riders songs) and that time he learned about the kamen riders and their stories and he was kouta's bakugan guardian and the legend of a brawler who was a kamen rider starts here. His only wish is being the number one for dan and a kamen rider saving people, humanity and the entire world from the evil organizations.

P.D. I'm going to think what I'm going to put in my story (i'm going to put the ultramans and super sentai for some scences and specials in the story) but you can help me with some scences in the story if you can send me some PM and that's all so until next time.


	2. The Battle Begins A New Rider Appears

The Battle Begins A New Rider Appears

 **I Don't Own Kamen Rider or Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

One Day Mysterious Cards appeared of nowhere of all the world and creatures named bakugan came of all the world and when they took the bakugan the started a battle which two or more persons battles or make a team to decide who wins or lose and was born the battle brawlers and they created the rules of bakugan on earth in other location of the world there was an organization no like other was an evil organization named shocker an organization that one thing is capture humans but a man named Takeshi Hongo was taken to make an experiment that was a shocker cyborg but in the process Takeshi was free against the brainwashing and the first kamen rider was awakened (kamen rider ichigo) and the first kamen rider was born and through the time Shocker capture another human named Hayato Ichimonji through various kamen riders generation they fought to protect the entire world but what will happen next…

Put W-B-X (W-Boiled-Extreme)

A scene of double seeing the both cities of wardington and futto and then he saw's the battle brawlers including dan and the others and reveling the title.

KAMEN RIDER

X

BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS

THE BAKUGAN BATTLE RIDER

(W-B-X crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)  
A scene of Dan and Kouta picking up their things including Bakugan's  
Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking at the door)

Dan and Kouta walking in the streets and they met their friends and Kouta disappears from nothing  
Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city ( Got a feeling it's a case; Welcome to Windy city)

Then he appears with the belts of the heisei riders (kuuga – gaim)  
Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze (Tears do not go well with this city)

Then a mysterious figure appears behind of Kouta and then disappears in front of him  
Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!) (Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness (concealed in the darkness)  
Masquerade appears with an army of Dai-Shocker, Foundation X, and Badan  
Hitori de wa todokanai yume (A dream that I cannot reach alone)

Then Kouta appears with the Battle Brawlers and the Bakugan  
(Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku toiu umi e to dive!) (Look into the infinite archives, dive into the sea of memories)

Shun sees Kouta holding the Sengoku Driver and the Orange Lockseed  
Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half! (But with you around, we can make it come true, Half and Half)

Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie and Alice saw Kouta and he transforms and they saw including Shun the 15 Heisei Riders  
(W-Boiled-Extreme!) (Double Boiled Extreme!)  
They saw Kouta transforming into Kamen Rider W  
W-B-X! (W-B-X)

He, Shotaro and Phillip saw the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they smiled them  
Futari no body and soul! (The Bodies & Souls of two)

In his W CycloneJoker Form he saw Dopants all parts and he arrives in time  
(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori) (I'll ride with Only you and no other)  
Hitotsu ni (Become one)

The he changes into the 15 Kamen Riders (Kuuga-Gaim)  
W-B-X! W-B-X!

Then the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers looked at Kouta and they smiled  
Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki) (Upon meeting the ultimate partner) (the ultimate partner)

Then the see a near future of freedom without danger  
Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!) A miracle will be created (So we can make it)

Then Kouta and Dan were riding in the HardBoilder and the RevolGarry  
Double wo sagase! Search for W (Double)!

And Kouta continued to path to a future with Dan  
(W-B-X Crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)

And ending the scene Dan and Kouta looked the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they hanging out together and Shun sees Kouta mysteriously

There was a wonderful day in Wardington and Dan arrives at home.

Dan: "Hey mom! I'm home."

While his mom Miyoko Kuso is doing Yoga in T.V.

Miyoko: "Daniel! I put your lunch in the fridge and please don't forget to wash up and please tell Kouta not to forget his lunch in the fridge and wash up please."

And she was hurting herself.

Dan: "Yes and Thanks mom I'll be down in a minute. Okay! Time to checkout my stash. Mmmmm let's see… I'll take this. Oh a saurus. Oh yeah this one for sure.

All set." Saying with a grin.

Miyoko: "Daniel your lunch is ready and it's getting cold."

Dan: "So why it's in the fridge?"

Miyoko: "Don't get smart on me young man."

Dan: "Sorry."

Miyoko: "And just where do you think you're going?"

While Dan riding his bike in another part of earth in Japan where Shun Kazami live there was a hero named Kamen Rider a hero of justice who protects people from monsters and evil organizations through generation to generation when in a place of Japan there was Dai-shocker an evil organization lead by all monsters: Shocker, Destron, Government of Darkness, Geddon, Garanda Empire, Black Satan, Delza Army, Neo-Shocker, Dogma Kingdom, Jin Dogma, Badan Empire, Gorgom, Crisis Empire, Foundation (For understanding in Kamen Rider Shin) Neo Organism, Fog Mother, Gurongi, Lords, Mirror Monsters, Orphnochs, Undead, Makamou, Worms, Fangire, Dopants, Foundation X, Greeed, Zodarits, Phantoms, and some Inves from Zawame and generals from Dai-Shocker like Doctor Shinigami, Ambassador Hell, Doktor G, Apollo Geist, Spider Beastman, General Shadow, Admiral Majin, General Megarl, Commander Onibi, Tiger-Roid, High Priest Darom, General Jark, Goushima, Doras, Cobra Man, Condor Gurongi, Merciful Kamtha, GuldThunder, Lobster Orphnoch, Joker Undead, Super Douji and Super Hime, Gryllus Worm, Death Imajin, Bat Fangire, Terror Dopant, Mezool, Gamel, The Twelve Horoscopes and the Phantoms Phoenix and Medusa and some Inves like Demushu and Redyue and their Leader is Shadow Moon and they plan to rule of the world.

Shadow Moon: "Listen Dai-Shocker." Yelled Shadow Moon and Dai-Shocker turned and they say their leader Shadow Moon.

Shadow Moon: "Our plan is the greatest plan of all these 43 years of our defeat of these Kamen Riders. We're going to Wardington to steal the powers of these creatures named Bakugan are from Vestroia if we capture these bakugan and create our bakugan Dai-Shocker will be unstoppable guahahahaha."

All dai-shocker: "Yeee."

Mysterious voice: "We'll see about that."

Shadow Moon: "Hmmm."

And all dai-shocker turned around and they saw who it is.

Shark Fangire: "Damn you are you?"

The mysterious man reveled himself as Kamen Rider Ichigo.

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "Kamen Rider Ichigo."

And another Rider appears and revels himself as Decade

Kamen Rider Decade: "And me to."

Shadow Moon: "DECADE! GET HIM!"

All dai-shocker we're after the kamen riders Ichigo and Nigo with their double kicks they we're attacking dai-shocker's soldiers while V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger attacking a showa and heisei kaijin while SkyRider, Super-1 and ZX attacks General Shadow and he wasn't destroyed but **he** attacks the three riders while Black, Black RX gives a double punch to General Jark when Shin gives several punches to the dai-shocker's grunts while ZO and J gives a double kick as the same to Kuuga and Agito while Ryuki and Blade put their Cards.

" **KICK, THUNDER, MACH"**

" **LIGHTNING SONIC"**

" **FINAL VENT"**

And Ryuki jumps and the Dragreder blows Ryuki with a kick while Blade runs and with a electric kick and a kick the Double Rider Cards blasts another dai-shocker grunts while Faiz in his Axel form and Kabuto when the Speed Riders push the buttons.

" **START UP"**

"Clock Up"

" **CLOCK UP"**

And the Speed Riders are in maximum velocity and they're slicing the grunts one by one when Hibiki is going to make his Ongekibou Rekka when Den-O make his entrance.

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Ore Sanjou!"

And the combratren they surrounded Den-O.

Kamen Rider Den-O: "You bastards you think you can kill me the great…..

.."

Then **he** was interrupted by Decade

Kamen Rider Decade: "Shut up Momotaros just because you're a rider it doesn't mean you can't make any pose."

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Shut up you bastard."

Kamen Rider Decade: "Whatever".

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Yeah, let's go, let's go, let's go".

When Den-O is slashing a few combratren Kiva kicks a Undead and a Phantom and Decade picks up the Final Attack Ride and puts in the Decadriver.

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE" "DE-DE-DECADE"**

 **He** jumps and kicks a showa kaijin and he exploded.

And Shadow Moon ordered all dai-shocker.

Shadow Moon: "We have to vet out of here oh and Kamen Riders we're using a dimensional wall to go to Wardington."

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "No are you…."

Shadow Moon: "Yes i'm going to wardington to find Kouta Kuso and the bakugan to steal their powers and rule the worlds and when we come back you Kamen Riders will be destroyed guahahahaha later." and he enters into the dimensional wall Ichigo wag going but he realized that it was to late.

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "Damn it."

Kamen Rider Decade: "It's okay now we have a rider in Wardington with **him, he holds the power of the 15 heisei riders."**

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Yeah and **he's a singularity point** too plus he knows all the kamen riders and their story." Momotaros said that to calm Ichigo.

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "Yeah you're right."

Kamen Rider Den-O and Decade: "And ye are going to do."

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "We're going to Wardington to warn Kouta and the Kuso Family to not involucrate everyone."

Kamen Rider Nigo, Den-o and Decade: "Okay"

Kamen Rider Den-O: "We're going to the Den-liner."

Kamen Rider Decade: "Ughh… not again" said decade

And then Ichigo, Nigo, Den-o and Decade went to Wardington where bakugan battles.

 **In a place of wardington…**

There was a man with Brown hair, Blue eyes, Red t-shirt, Red overcoat and black pants and green shoes which personality is friendly, nice with everyone and he loves Bakugan just like his brother dan and he likes Kamen Riders because it was his favorite like all the time his name was Kouta Kuso, when he arrives at his house he sees his mom and he didn't see dan an he ask his mom but her mom told Kouta to eat his lunch and wash up and he did it he was happy with his new family and he remembered how they adopted him (Note: I'm going to put how they adopted him in the next chapter.) but he realized one thing dan wasn't at home and he was going to tell her mother.

Kouta: "Hey Mom."

Miyoko: "Yes sweetheart."

Kouta: "Where is Dan?"

Miyoko: "He went to battle bakugan again"

Kouta: "Again, he left me again."

Miyoko: "Calm down maybe **He** went to the same place."

Kouta: "Yeah you're right now I'm going to go with Dan to brawl together." He said with a grin.

Kouta: "I'll be back."

Miyoko: "Okay."

Kouta: "Lets go Leo."

Leonidas: "Okay." Said his bakugan partner. And both remembered how they met each other.

 **Flashback**

He was in the park but then a black hole appears in front of him and then a bakugan was seen an then Kouta picks up and then Leonidas appears and he told him he was born in Doom dimension and he was brought to earth and then he joins Kouta to his brawls and this is how they meet each other.

 **Flashback end**

And then Kouta went to the same place (N/E: I'm referring to the park) and find Dan but he encounters with two bullies (Shuji and Akira) and they're going to battle Dan.

Dan: "Let's battle."

Shuji: "I hope your prepared because I am the master of subterra." said Shuji smugly smirking.

Dan: "Subterra?" I didn't battle them before." Said Dan shocking.

Kouta: "If you understand Subterra better you will actually trained with me." And he shows up.

Dan: "Kouta what are you doing here?

Kouta: "I'm here to brawl with you, of course."

Dan: " Really?" said Dan shocked

Kouta: "Yes." And he looks at Shuji.

Kouta: "A subterra master well it surprise me because i'm ranked as the number 2 of the worldwide and master of all attributes" said Kouta with a grin.

Shuji: "Wait you're the master of all attributes." Said Shuji shocking.

Kouta: "Yes, now let battle."

And all of them say **"FIELD OPEN."**

Kouta: "You may go first." said Kouta with a grin.

Shuji: "Okay, prepare to lose, Bakugan brawl." As he and Kouta put two cards at the same time. And then 4 persons appeared in the game and disappeared

Shuji: "Bakugan brawl." said Shuji and he throws a brown sphere and it landed on **his** card.

Shuji: "Mantris stand." As he said the bakugan opened and a brown light glows then a giant brown preying mantis was there in the bakugan stood.

 **Subterra Mantris has entered battle with 300 gs.**

Kouta: "Hmm, Subterra Mantris eh? Okay let's see what are you made of." Said Kouta as he grabs a brown sphere out of his bakumeter.

Kouta: "Saurus, are you ready, okay bakugan brawl." As he said he throws the bakugan at the card of Shuji and the bakugan opens a brown light glows then a giant triceratops-dinosaur themed was there in the bakugan stood.

 **Saurus has entered battle with 430 gs.**

What 430 gs? But how did you get his power so high? Asked Shuji and Akira shocked.

Kouta: "Training now Saurus attack!" said Kouta.

Saurus runs towards and pulls back his arm and punches Mantris straight in his face. Mantris was set down and returned in his ball form.

Shuji was angry because Kouta wins this round.

Kouta: "Yeah I won this round." "Ready for Round two."

Shuji growls "Bakugan brawl go Saurus" said Shuji as he throws a bakugan just like Kouta in the bakugan stood.

 **Saurus has entered the battle with 400 gs.**

Kouta looked at the bakugan.

Kouta: "Another Saurus just like me." whispered Kouta.

Kouta: "Well in that case bakugan brawl Go Falconer." said Kouta and he throws the bakugan at the card and it opens a green light falcon-like bakugan.

 **Falconer has entered the battle with 459 gs.**

He thought 'I use Ventus it has chance to fight against Subterra' and be thought again 'what is going on I felt something big and Leonidas felt something too well I figure later'

Shuji: "Ability activate! Earthquake rumble." (Sorry but I don't know what ability are all the bakugan including Saurus that's why I'm going to put an oc ability card)

 **Saurus power increase to 549 gs. Falconer power decrease to 310 gs.**

Kouta: "Not so fast. Double ability activate! Tornado blaster + Wind barrier." Said Kouta.

 **Falconer power has increased to 599 gs. Saurus power decrease to 387 gs.**

Saurus makes an earthquake and it moves to Falconer, but Falco blocks with Wind barrier and he makes a tornado and it blasts to Saurus and Saurus returns in his ball form.

This made Shuji furious "Hey you think your pretty clever don't you? But you're not! Because i'm going to win and then you and your wimpy stupid brother can go running to you ugly fat mommy." Said Shuji laughing at his taunt.

This made Kouta really furious.

Kouta: "Nobody and I mean Nobody INSULTS MY FAMILY!" shouted Kouta really mad now.

Kouta: "I was going to be nice and take it easy on you but not now!" shouted Kouta pulling out Leonidas.

Kouta: "Show no mercy Leo" said Kouta.

Leonidas: "Believe me I won't after what he just said" said Leonidas.

Kouta: "Gate card Set!" "Bakugan Brawl Leonidas stand!" said Marcus.

Then the field exploded with fire as Leonidas stood and then he made a bloodcurdling roar that scared Shuji and Akira the ground.

 **Leonidas has entered battle at 560 gs.**

"You think I'm scared of your dragon bakugan? Well I'm not. Bakugan Brawl, Fear Ripper Stand" said Shuji

 **Subterra Fear Ripper has entered battle at 450 gs.**

"Leonidas you know what to do" said Kouta as Leo looked back and smirked as he nodded his head.

"Attribute change! Darkus!" said Leo as he changed into a darkus bakugan.

"What you can change your attribute! shouted Shuji as he was shocked.

Kouta: "Yes and i'm going to defeat you and then Ability activate bond connected."

Kouta: Bond connected is a ability which a bakugan and me we're one to one."

 **Darkus Leonidas has increased to 900 gs. Subterra Fear Ripper decrease to 110 gs.**

"Oh no!" Shouted Shuji.

"I told you should've kept your mouth shut." said Akira finally finding his voice.

"Oh I ain't done yet boys. Double ability activate! Darkness eruption + darkness blast." said Kouta and Darkus Leonidas sent a eruption from his mouth and he sent a blast and Fear Ripper returns to his ball form.

Shuji: "I can't believe it."

Kouta: "Yes I won."

Dan: "Way to go brother."

Kouta: "Thanks."

And then time returns.

Kouta: "Let's go Dan."

Dan: "Yeah."

In other place a dimensional wall passes in a forest and then a castle appears and then.

Shadow moon: "Let the chaos begin. "said Shadow Moon and all dai shocker we're gloring.

Dai-Shocker Combratren: Yeee.

Shadow Moon: Find Kouta Kuso.

Horse Fangire: Yes, my leader let's go.

Dai-Shocker Combratren: Yee.

In a place of wardington Dan and Kouta are walking to their house but Kouta stops Dan.

Kouta: "Hey Dan."

Dan "What's up Kouta."

Kouta: "Look."

Dan looks and he saw what is it

Dan: "It's that... it's not possible."

Kouta: "Yes it's the kaijin of the defeated kamen riders but how."

A yummy see kouta

Yummy: "Look it's him catch him."

Dai-Shocker look him and Kouta and dan ran away but it's too late

Horse fangire: "So you're kouta kuso come with us with master masquerade and naga you're special."

Kouta: "Never."

Horse fangire: "Well in that case ... take him."

?: "Stop."

Everyone heard that voice and they saw a man fighting Dai-Shocker including Dan and Kouta we're shocked.

Magma dopant: "Damn you who are you?"

Kouta recognize who's that person.

Kouta: "Impossible are you?"

Dan: "Who is him?"

Kouta: "Are you kidding me he is takeshi hongo also known as Kamen Rider Ichigo."

Dan: "What impossible."

Takeshi: "Hello again kouta."

Kouta: "What did you know me."

Takeshi: "Yes i know you and Dan the bakugan battle brawlers and we know by the Kamen Riders."

Dan and Kouta: "Wow we didn't know."

Takeshi smiles

Takeshi: "Rider...henshin."

And a big wing flies in Takeshi transforming in to Kamen Rider Ichigo

Dan: "Wow Kouta your right he is Kamen Rider Ichigo."

Then Drago and Leonidas appears on the shoulders of Dan and Kouta.

Drago: "What is going here?"

Leonidas: Yes, What is going here?"

Kouta and Dan: "Look."

The two bakugan sees to know who is it.

Drago and Leonidas: "Is that… No not possible."

Kouta: "Yes it's Kamen Rider Ichigo."

Kouta: I knew it it's real."

And then appears Nigo, Den-O and Decade and Kouta sees them

Kouta: "Wow Nigo, Den-O and Decade."

And then Horse Fangire appears in front of Dan and Kouta.

Horse Fangire: "Come with me."

Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo: "Not this time."

Horse Fangire: "Huh."

And then then jump and…

" **RIDER DOUBLE KICK."**

And then they double-kicked Horse Fangire and then he exploded.

Shadow Moon: "Hehehe you Kamen Riders you think you won but the game starts here you don't have a rider here but Dai-Shocker will win and victory will be."

Kamen Rider Ichigo: Are you alright?"

Dan and Kouta: "Yes."

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "We need to talk to your parents."

Kouta: "For What?"

Kamen Rider Decade: We need to talk them to make you a Kamen Rider.

Kouta: "Really?"

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Yes. You're going to make a Climax."

Dan: "Wow you're going to be a Rider."

Kouta: "Yes, but we can't tell this to every one."

Dan: Why? Said Dan shocked

Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo: "Because it will be a danger if Kouta revels his secret.

Dan: "Ohh in that case I will not tell this to every one I'll promise."

Kouta: "Thanks." "On the subject we were."

Kamen Rider Decade: "You hold power of the 14 heisei riders."

Kouta: "You mean…"

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "Yes form Kuuga to Wizard."

Dan and Kouta we're shocked after this and then.

Dan and Kouta: What we're waiting for let's go.

The four Riders: Okay!

And then they went to the Kuso house to tell their parents

Next time on the Kamen Rider Battle Brawler

They went to the Kuso house.

They tell the truth to them

How they reacts.

Next time The revelation.

And who is this masked person

 **Sorry if I didn't update the chapter but I was busy with homework and I didn't have time but it won't stop me making this story but you can send me PM to any ideas so until next time.**


	3. The reveling

The Revelation

Put W-B-X (W-Boiled-Extreme)

A scene of double seeing the both cities of wardington and futto and then he saw's the battle brawlers including dan and the others and reveling the title.

KAMEN RIDER

X

BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS

THE BAKUGAN BATTLE RIDER

(W-B-X crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)  
A scene of Dan and Kouta picking up their things including Bakugan's  
Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking at the door)

Dan and Kouta walking in the streets and they met their friends and Kouta disappears from nothing  
Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city ( Got a feeling it's a case; Welcome to Windy city)

Then he appears with the belts of the heisei riders (kuuga – gaim)  
Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze (Tears do not go well with this city)

Then a mysterious figure appears behind of Kouta and then disappears in front of him  
Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!) (Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness (concealed in the darkness)  
Masquerade appears with an army of Dai-Shocker, Foundation X, and Badan  
Hitori de wa todokanai yume (A dream that I cannot reach alone)

Then Kouta appears with the Battle Brawlers and the Bakugan  
(Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku toiu umi e to dive!) (Look into the infinite archives, dive into the sea of memories)

Shun sees Kouta holding the Sengoku Driver and the Orange Lockseed  
Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half! (But with you around, we can make it come true, Half and Half)

Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie and Alice saw Kouta and he transforms and they saw including Shun the 15 Heisei Riders  
(W-Boiled-Extreme!) (Double Boiled Extreme!)  
They saw Kouta transforming into Kamen Rider W  
W-B-X! (W-B-X)

He, Shotaro and Phillip saw the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they smiled them  
Futari no body and soul! (The Bodies & Souls of two)

In his W CycloneJoker Form he saw Dopants all parts and he arrives in time  
(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori) (I'll ride with Only you and no other)  
Hitotsu ni (Become one)

The he changes into the 15 Kamen Riders (Kuuga-Gaim)  
W-B-X! W-B-X!

Then the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers looked at Kouta and they smiled  
Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki) (Upon meeting the ultimate partner) (the ultimate partner)

Then the see a near future of freedom without danger  
Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!) A miracle will be created (So we can make it)

Then Kouta and Dan were riding in the HardBoilder and the RevolGarry  
Double wo sagase! Search for W (Double)!

And Kouta continued to path to a future with Dan  
(W-B-X Crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)

And ending the scene Dan and Kouta looked the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they hanging out together and Shun sees Kouta mysteriously

After Dan, Kouta, and the **Four Riders** (Ichigo, Nigo, Den-O and Decade) arrived at the Kuso house to tell their parents that their son can use the power of the 15 heisei riders and he is the only rider who can stop Dai-Shocker and they arrived

Dan and Kouta: "Hey Mom, Dad." They say in unison to Miyoko and Shinjiro.

Miyoko and Shinjiro: "What?" they said and they saw the four riders.

Miyoko: "It's not possible." She said shocking at sawing Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo.

Miyoko: "Takeshi and Hayato." She said.

Dan and Kouta: Mom do you know Ichigo and Nigo?"

Miyoko: "Know them, I know them, when I was little I see Kamen Rider but I didn't figure the Kamen Riders are real." Sad Miyoko surprising Dan and Kouta.

Kouta and Dan: "Wow." Said Dan and Kouta shocked and surprised.

Kouta: "Well in the subject where we were?" said Kouta looking to Decade.

Kamen Rider Decade: "Yes. Miyoko and Shinjiro we need to talk with you." Said Decade as he was untransforming.

Shinjiro: How do you know us?" said Shinjiro.

( 1 chapter free to know what is tsukasa going to say.)

Tsukasa: "I'm just a passing Kamen Rider, Don't forget it." Said Tsukasa as he saw Kouta.

Kouta: "I knew he said that, I knew it." Said Kouta.

And tsukasa saw Kouta at his actions and he turns to his parents.

Tsukasa: :So we need Kouta to protect Earth and to protect Earth we need Kouta to become a Kamen Rider." Said Tsukasa as he looked at Kouta Shocking.

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "But we need you son to decide if he wants to be a Rider. Said Ichigo.

Kamen Rider Den-O: Kouta Are you sure you want to be a Kamen Rider like us? Said Momotaros.

Kouta: "Yes, I want to be a Kamen Rider, I want to protect everyone and stop Dai-Shocker and his evil plans." Said Kouta excited.

Kamen Rider Ichigo: Well you unlocked the heisei riders powers when you're 10."

Said Ichigo as he saw kouta face palmed his face.

Kouta: "Why I didn't know about this?" Said Kouta crying on the floor.

Kamen Rider Den-O: It's okay now you can fight against Dai-Shocker.

Kouta: "Yeah you're right I need this power to fight and stop Dai-Shocker for once and for all."

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "Well at Kouta's decision he have to fight and not reveling his secret and in anyone who will find his secret he have no option but…" said Ichigo and it makes Kouta shocked.

Kouta: "Do you mean…"

Kamen Rider Ichigo: "Yes, tell them the truth." Said Ichigo.

Kouta: "Oh, okay I understand that." Said Kouta

Kamen Rider Decade: Okay well we have to leave and don't forget to protect Kouta from his secret." Said Decade.

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Oh one more thing."

Kouta: "Hmmm.."

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Come with me." As he drags Kouta and Dan to the living room.

Kamen Rider Den-O: "In Kamen Rider Den-O you can summon any Imajin like Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Sieg in Den-O forms."

Kouta: "I know that and thanks Den-O." said Kouta.

Kamen Rider Den-O: "You're welcome and take this." said Den-O when he take a pass.

Kouta: "Is that…"

Kamen Rider Den-O Yes is the Den-Liner pass you can go to the Den-Liner and Owner said that you brother Dan can go to the Den-Liner too." Said Dan shocked

Dan: "Really."

Kamen Rider Den-O: "Yes in case Dai-shocker will capture you, well we have to leave and Kouta don't forget to protect your friends and you have the powers of Kuuga-Wizard and save this world and goodbye." Said Den-O when the four riders disappeared.

Kouta: I can't believe it I'm going to be a KAMEN RIDER." Said Kouta surprising.

Dan: "Well I'm very tired."

Kouta "Me too."

Kouta: "Let's go to bed."

Dan: "Wait."

Kouta: "Yes Dan."

Dan: "You're right."

Kouta: "About?"

Dan: "The Kamen Riders are real."

Kouta: "Thanks and tomorrow or other day I'm going to fight against Dai-Shocker and bring peace to this world." Said Kouta .

Dan: "We'll let's go to bed."

Kouta: "Yes, we'll let's go."

And they went to bed and there was born a new rider with the powers of the heisei riders.

Next Chapter on the Kamen Rider Battle Brawler

Dan and Kouta go to school.

Masquerade make his appearances.

Kouta fights Dai-Shocker.

He will defeat Dai-Shocker and masquerade?

Next Chapter The Rider of Wardington

 **Sorry but I was busy but I have a lot of homework but it doesn't stop me but you can send me PM to my account so until next time and sorry for this short chapter but I will make a long chapter until next time.**


	4. The Rider of Wardington part 1

Put W-B-X (W-Boiled-Extreme)

A scene of double seeing the both cities of wardington and futto and then he saw's the battle brawlers including dan and the others and reveling the title.

KAMEN RIDER

X

BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS

THE BAKUGAN BATTLE RIDER

(W-B-X crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)

A scene of Dan and Kouta picking up their things including Bakugan's

Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking at the door)

Dan and Kouta walking in the streets and they met their friends and Kouta disappears from nothing

Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city ( Got a feeling it's a case; Welcome to Windy city)

Then he appears with the belts of the heisei riders (kuuga – gaim)

Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze (Tears do not go well with this city)

Then a mysterious figure appears behind of Kouta and then disappears in front of him

Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!) (Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness (concealed in the darkness)

Masquerade appears with an army of Dai-Shocker, Foundation X, and Badan

Hitori de wa todokanai yume (A dream that I cannot reach alone)

Then Kouta appears with the Battle Brawlers and the Bakugan

(Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku toiu umi e to dive!) (Look into the infinite archives, dive into the sea of memories)

Shun sees Kouta holding the Sengoku Driver and the Orange Lockseed

Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half! (But with you around, we can make it come true, Half and Half)

Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie and Alice saw Kouta and he transforms and they saw including Shun the 15 Heisei Riders

(W-Boiled-Extreme!) (Double Boiled Extreme!)

They saw Kouta transforming into Kamen Rider W

W-B-X! (W-B-X)

He, Shotaro and Phillip saw the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they smiled them

Futari no body and soul! (The Bodies Souls of two)

In his W CycloneJoker Form he saw Dopants all parts and he arrives in time

(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori) (I'll ride with Only you and no other)

Hitotsu ni (Become one)

The he changes into the 15 Kamen Riders (Kuuga-Gaim)

W-B-X! W-B-X!

Then the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers looked at Kouta and they smiled

Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki) (Upon meeting the ultimate partner) (the ultimate partner)

Then the see a near future of freedom without danger

Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!) A miracle will be created (So we can make it)

Then Kouta and Dan were riding in the HardBoilder and the RevolGarry

Double wo sagase! Search for W (Double)!

And Kouta continued to path to a future with Dan

(W-B-X Crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)

And ending the scene Dan and Kouta looked the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they hanging out together and Shun sees Kouta mysteriously.

It's a beautiful morning in Wardington and Dan an Kouta sleep in their bed together and they woke up

Kouta: "Daniel, my little brother are you awake." Said Kouta. (NOTE: Kouta and Dan are 12 years old.)

Dan: "Kouta, give me 5 minutes." Said Dan sleeping .

Kouta: "Do you want to see your brother to fight Dai-Shocker a in action?" said Kouta convincing.

Dan: "Okay, I'm going to change right now." Said Dan surprising

Kouta: "Okay." Said Kouta smiling.

And then they have breakfast and the went in their own bicycle to school and then they went to their classroom (NOTE: I don't know what grade are they but I think they're in secondary or in ninth grade) and then they are celebrating of Dan and Kouta for being the greatest brawlers off all the time and then Dan make his pose and Kouta sighed.

Kouta: "Oh man." Said Kouta disgusting.

And Kouta heard them.

Boy: "Oh hey, let me see that." Said the boy surprised

Kouta: "Oh man we're are in very trouble." (NOTE: I don't know what are the name of the students.) Said Kouta angry at Dan.

Boy 2:"That's so cool. Its that the Bakugan that I'm reading in the battle on the web." Said the Boy surprise

Kouta: "Oh god." Kouta thoughts 'Dan stop being if you're the number one'. Said Kouta jealous.

Leonidas:" Do you forget to tell Dan to not tell everyone about us can we talk and our past?" Said Leonidas chuckling him.

Kouta: "Sorry I forgot that, but calm down if the teacher put detention to Dan is his problem." Said Kouta as he grinned.

Dan: "Ta da, this on your eyes on the only and one Drago guys." Said Dan exaggerating.

Kouta: "Oh god he's on very trouble, Idiot." Said Kouta angry.

And then Kouta get up and he intervenes and he stops Dan and a lot of multitude of classroom and then……

(Time Skip because I was very boring to write about Dan and Kouta class I'm very sorry)

Kouta: "Oh Dan you're going to detention at the rest of the semester." Said Kouta disappointed

Dan: "Sorry." Said Dan forgive to Kouta.

But then Kouta saw a forest in middle of nowhere and he recognized.

Kouta: "Dan look the Helheim forest." Said Kouta surprising.

Dan: "But what is the Helheim forest doing here in Wardington? Said Dan shocking.

Kouta: "I don't know but let's go?" Said Kouta bravely and he went to the forest of Inves.

Dan: "Okay." Said Dan as he followed him.

Then Dan and Kouta visits the forest an then……

Kouta: "Dan look is that." Said Dan as he and Kouta looked at the strange belt.

Dan: "Yes, it's the sengoku driver. Hey put it on your waist and the sengoku driver you'll will have the power of the 15 heisei riders." He said as he puts on his waist.

Kouta looked and he puts in the waist and he obtained the power of the 15 heisei riders.

Kouta: "Wow your right Dan I have the power of the 15 heisei riders." Said Kouta surprising.

Then Kouta sees a woman with white clothes and a blonde hair.

?????: So you have the sengoku driver, good job, now grab these fruits and save this world for the good of humanity."

Then Kouta grabs the fruits of a tree reveling this fruits are Lockseed (Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Banana, Showa Rider, Heisei Rider, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO ,J, Kuuga Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard and Gaim and the mysterious woman revels as Mai the Woman of the Beginning and she gives the four Energy Lockseeds (Melon, Lemon, Peach, Cherry) and she gives him the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds and he remembers who is she.

Kouta: Wait a minute you're Mai the Woman of the Beginning." Said Kouta shocking.

Mai: Yes and you're Kouta right? Said Mai serious.

Kouta: How do you know my name? Said Kouta shocking again.

Mai: "I know about you a lot of times from these kamen riders." Said Mai.

Kouta: "Oh yeah about Ichigo and all of the Kamen Riders and Kazuraba he heard about this." Said Kouta surprising.

Mai: "Yes he heard about this." Said Mai smiling .

Kouta: "Oh good." Said Kouta smiling too.

Dan: "Who?" Said Dan confused

Kouta: "Kazuraba Kouta aka Kamen Rider Gaim." Said Kouta.

Dan: "Oh, well let's go out of here." Said Dan Remembering.

Then they are going out but then an Inves stopped them but Kouta grabs the Lockseed and he do this.

Kouta: "Dan stay behind me." Said Kouta serious

Dan: "Okay." Said Dan scared.

Kouta: "HENSHIN."

 **"ORANGE"**

As the Device said then a zipper opened in the sky and Kouta put the Lockseed in the sengoku driver.

 **"LOCK ON"**

Then the belt sounded a war horn then a hip-hop mixed war horn then Kouta sliced the Lockseed.

 **SOIYA**

The metal orange slammed into his head, transforming his body into a blue body suit with gold pieces on his arms and legs. Inside the orange his head changed into a helmet with a visor and silver mouthguard alongside a golden samurai style horn on his head. A piece of the orange went into the helmet turning the visor orange along with an orange stem on top. Soon, the orange started to fold into armor.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! (The Path of Blossoms on Stage)**

When the transformation was complete, he now had samurai-like armor with an orange-like helmet, chestplate, and shoulder pads. He was now Kamen Rider Gaim.

 **(Play Just Live More)**

Kouta/Gaim: "This is My Stage." Said Kouta/Gaim as he preparers to fight.

Dan: "Wow he transformed into a Kamen Rider." Said Dan surprising as he sees the Inves.

Then Several Inves appears in front of Gaim and then the Inves attacks Kouta but he dodged the attacks he charged and he slashes several Inves One by One and with the Musou Saber he shots the Inves.

"I'm going to slice you up"

Then Gaim shoot the Inves and he slashes one by one in front of persons who didn't believe there was a Kamen Rider in front of them and they recognized who is him.

Man 1: "Look is Kamen Rider Gaim." Said a man.

Woman 1: "Wow I don't believe it the Kamen Riders are real." Said a woman

Then Kouta slash again the Lockseed.

 **"SOIYA: ORANGE SQUASH"**

Then Kouta jumps and He gives a kick and several Inves exploded. Then he grabs the Pine Lockseed and he replace the Orange Lockseed with the Pine Lockseed.

 **"PINE"**

 **"LOCK ON"**

 **"SOIYA"**

 **"PINE ARMS: FUSNAI DESTROY (PULERIZE DESTROY)"**

Gaim was in his Pine Arms and he grabs his Pine Iron he turned the Pine Iron and he destroys several Inves and he replaces the Pine Lockseed with the Ichigo Lockseed.

 **"ICHIGO"**

 **"LOCK ON"**

 **"SOIYA"**

 **"ICHIGO ARMS SHUSHUTTO SPARKLE"**

In his Ichigo Arms He throws the Ichigo Kunais and the Byakko and Shija Inves exploded and then Gaim inserts the Ichigo Lockseed in the Musou Saber.

 **"LOCK ON: 1, 10, 100 ICHIGO CHARGE"**

Then he slashes upwards to create a giant energy duplicate of theIchigo Kunai, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the Inves.Then he remplace the Ichigo Lockseed with the Orange and Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 **"LEMON ENERGY"**

 **"LOCK ON**

 **"SOIYA, MIX"**

 **"JIMBER LEMON HA HA"**

Then in his Jimber Lemon Arms he fires the Sonic Arrow and destroys severa lnves and he Replaces with the Cherry Energy Lockseed.

 **"CHERRY ENERGY"**

 **"LOCK ON"**

 **"SOIYA MIX"**

 **"JIMBER CHERRY HA HA"**

Then he fires again and they exploded and he put the Cherry Energy Lockseed in the Sonic Arrow and he slice the Lockseed.

 **"SOIYA ORANGE SQUASH"**

 **"CHERRY ENERGY"**

Then several Orange slices and Cherry slices appears in front of the Inves and he send a Red Arrow and all the Inves exploded and Gaim saved all the people.

 **( Song Ended)**

Kouta/Gaim: "Wow i saved a lot of people like a real Kamen Rider." said Kouta as the multitude shouted for Kouta who was a kamen rider.

Men 1: "Wow he defeat those monsters." Said the man

Men 2: "Yes, who is him?" Said the other man

Woman 2: "Hey you." Said the women surprised.

Kouta/Gaim: "Yes, can i help you." Said Kouta now who he is in trouble.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Well i put part one part two in student's day. And again sorry but i was busy and problem with my health so in student's day i'll put the second part so then next time.**


	5. Notice (Not an update)

Hey i'm going to tell you about a special that i'm going to put in the story and i'm going to tell you if you want to put the special in the story just send me pm to my account just vote yes or no to put the special episode or no

well im going to update chapters and i'm going to inform all of you about the chapters and sone specials well then bye.

 **NOTE: Send me pm to put ideas in my stories.**


	6. The Rider of Wardington part part 2

In the previous chapter of The Kamen Rider Battle Brawler

Kouta transformed in Gaim the 15th heisei rider and He fought several Inves and a woman with blue hair (guess who is the blue haried girl from bakugan for 2 chapter free) who approaches at Kouta. Was he in trouble or not?

Put W-B-X (W-Boiled-Extreme)

A scene of double seeing the both cities of wardington and futto and then he saw's the battle brawlers including dan and the others and reveling the title.

KAMEN RIDER

X

BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS

THE BAKUGAN BATTLE RIDER

(W-B-X crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)

A scene of Dan and Kouta picking up their things including Bakugan's

Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking at the door)

Dan and Kouta walking in the streets and they met their friends and Kouta disappears from nothing

Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city ( Got a feeling it's a case; Welcome to Windy city)

Then he appears with the belts of the heisei riders (kuuga – gaim)

Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze (Tears do not go well with this city)

Then a mysterious figure appears behind of Kouta and then disappears in front of him

Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!) (Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness (concealed in the darkness)

Masquerade appears with an army of Dai-Shocker, Foundation X, and Badan

Hitori de wa todokanai yume (A dream that I cannot reach alone)

Then Kouta appears with the Battle Brawlers and the Bakugan

(Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku toiu umi e to dive!) (Look into the infinite archives, dive into the sea of memories)

Shun sees Kouta holding the Sengoku Driver and the Orange Lockseed

Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half! (But with you around, we can make it come true, Half and Half)

Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie and Alice saw Kouta and he transforms and they saw including Shun the 15 Heisei Riders

(W-Boiled-Extreme!) (Double Boiled Extreme!)

They saw Kouta transforming into Kamen Rider W

W-B-X! (W-B-X)

He, Shotaro and Phillip saw the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they smiled them

Futari no body and soul! (The Bodies Souls of two)

In his W CycloneJoker Form he saw Dopants all parts and he arrives in time

(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori) (I'll ride with Only you and no other)

Hitotsu ni (Become one)

The he changes into the 15 Kamen Riders (Kuuga-Gaim)

W-B-X! W-B-X!

Then the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers looked at Kouta and they smiled

Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki) (Upon meeting the ultimate partner) (the ultimate partner)

Then the see a near future of freedom without danger

Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!) A miracle will be created (So we can make it)

Then Kouta and Dan were riding in the HardBoilder and the RevolGarry

Double wo sagase! Search for W (Double)!

And Kouta continued to path to a future with Dan

(W-B-X Crime and the city) (W-B-X crime and the city)

And ending the scene Dan and Kouta looked the Bakugan and the Battle Brawlers and they hanging out together and Shun sees Kouta mysteriously

In the middle town of Wardington, Kouta/Gaim was nerviously about that woman with blue hair reveling as Runo.

Kouta/Gaim: "Yes, Can i help you?" Said Kouta/Gaim nervously

Runo: "Thanks for helping us." Said the girl named Runo greeting at Kouta/Gaim

Kouta/Gaim: "Your welcome." Said Kouta/Gaim thanking at Runo.

Then another woman with silver hair and she revels as Julie.

Julie: "Wow if i was a bit younger wow if i would marry with a Kamen Rider." Said Julie as Kouta/Gaim was scared as he

Then Kouta/Gaim was shocked and scared at the same time when Runo and Julie are going to start fighting when then a woman with orange hair passes and she revels as Alice.

Alice: "T-Thank y-you Kamen Rider."

Kouta/Gaim: No problem.

Alice: W-what's y-your n-name K-kamen R-rider?

Kouta: "I'm Gaim."

Alice: T-thank y-you K-kamen R-rider G-gaim."

Kouta/Gaim: "Your Welcome."

Then two mens appears in front of Kouta/Gaim, one with blondie hair and other with black hair and the two revels as Marucho and Shun.

Shun: "So you're Kamen Rider Gaim i'm correct."

Marucho: "How do you know who was him?"

Shun: "Because one day i was hearing about two persobs about Kamen Riders who were defenders and fighters of justice and they fight in secret of evil organizations and my family know of the Kamen Riders."

Kouta/Gaim: "Well i have to go to mi city Zawame to procect from these monsters."

Shun/Marucho/Alice/Runo/Julie: "Fight for earth Kamen Rider.

Then Kouta goes to his house without their neighborhood seeing him and he enyers his and Dan's room and he removed the Lockseed.

 **"LOCK OFF"**

Then he returns to his hunan form and Dan knocks his room.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**

Kouta: "It's open."

Then Dan enter in their room and he pushes Kouta to their bed and He grabs Dan's shirt and Kouta drags him to the bed and they fell in their bed.

Dan: "HEY YOU'RE VERY AWESOME IN THAT BATTLE WITH THE INVES AND YOU'RE IN THE NEWS."

Kouta: "Well thanks and... wait what IM IN THE NEWS."

Dan: "YES."

Kouta: "Well let's go to see the news."

Then they went to the living room and they turned the T.V. and they saw Gaim fighting the Inves with his Arms (Lockseed Arms) and Kouta turned off the T.V.

Kouta: "This is bad. They are questioning who is this Kamen Rider? Oh no i'm in a very big trouble what i'm going to do." Said Kouta scared.

Dan: "Calm down, well tomorrow they will forget about this i promise you." Said Dan calming Kouta.

Kouta: "Really." Said Kouta surprising.

Dan: "Yes well let's play first Kamen Rider BattleRide War II." Said Dan convincing at Kouta. (I need that game.)

Then they turn the PS4 and then Three hours Kouta wins and Dan loses.

Dan: "Wow you're great in this game." Said Dan surprising.

Kouta: "Yeah i know." Said Kouta admitting. And then Dan questions Kouta if he had friends.

Dan: "Hey one question. Do you have friends?" Said Dan questioning.

Kouta: "Apart from Julie, Marucho, Alice, Runo and our best friend Shun yes, there's Joe Brown, the top 10 after me well my rank is number 1 and the other top 10 is is Chan Lee, Klaus, Billy, Komba, and Julio and the brothers of our friends who is Haruto (Shun's brother), Gentaro (Marucho's brother), Eiji (Julie's brother), Shotaro (Chan Lee's brother) Tsukasa (Joe Brown's brother), Wataru (Klaus' brother), Ryotaro (Billy's brother), Phillip (Komba's brother) Natsumi (Julio's sister) Nadeshiko (Alice's sister) they are my best friends in all my life." Said Kouta smilling.

Dan: "Wow kouta i didn't know you had friends from diferent states." Said Dan surprising as they hear a ringtone from Kouta's phone and then he marks.

Kouta: "Hello. Who is it?" Said Kouta asking who is.

Tsukasa: "It's ne Tsukasa, Kouta we find Dai-Shocker's base." Said Decade with Diend.

Kouta: "Where, I need to find and destroy Dai-Shocker for once." Said Kouta as he wants to fight Dai-Shocker. Then Kamen Rider Diend aka Kaitou Daiki talks to Kouta when he grabs the phone.

Tsukasa: "What are you doing Kaitou?" Said Kaitou confusing.

Kaitou: "SHH I need to talk with Kouta guy and he never figures who i am?" Said Kaitou as he plans tricking Kouta.

Kaitou: "Dai-Shocker base is in the Wardington tower." Said Kaitou with Tsukasa's voice. (If you know this tower if you dont just find in Bakugan wiki and put Wardington and then in a part there appears in gallery).

Kouta: "I know that Kaitou." Said Kouta as he discovers that Kaitou is copying Tsukasa's voice.

Kaitou: "How do you know about me?" Said Kaitou shocking.

Kouta: "Because i figure who voice was and i figured about tricking voice." Said Kouta smilling.

Kaitou: "Ohh well Dai-Shocker base is in the Wardington tower and Kouta stop them." Said Kaitou seriously.

Tsukasa: "Kaitou you..." Said Tsukasa in a shocking voice.

Kouta: "Okay i get it and Kaitou you're a real Rider." Said Kouta smiling.

Kaitou smiles at Kouta's comentary and then he hang up the phone as they enter to a dimensional wall when Kouta is ready to fight Dai-Shocker as he says Dan that he will return and his family says that too then he enter to the basement and a figure appears and his name is Ryu (his clothes are the same as Philip in Kamen Rider W But his clothes are Red with green and blue stripes.) and he questions Kouta.

Kumako: "Hey Kouta, Are you going to the Dai-Shocker." Said Kumako at Kouta

Kouta: "Yes." Said Kouta as he went to the HardBoilder and he went to Dai-Shocker base

 ***Time Skip***

Then Kouta arrived at Dai-Shocker's base and a multitude of persons are scared odf Dai-Shocker and Kouta hide in a balcony an d he put the Double Driver and he said.

Kouta: "Let's go, Kumako." Kouta says grinning.

"Yeah, Kouta, this is going to be quite exciting." Kumako says with an intrigued tone.

Kouta and Kumako take out their respective Gaia Memory.

 **"Cyclone!"**

 **"Joker!"**

( **Kouta** , Kumako)

"Hen **shin!"** Both of them announce as then Kumako places his Cyclone Memory into his Driver which disappears and reappears in Kouta's Double Driver. Kouta pushes it in and then places his Joker Memory in and pushes outwards on the Driver.

 **"Cyclone, Joker!** **(Technical guitar to orchestral hit)"**

Kouta is surrounded by a gust of green and black electricity and a wind as he transforms into Kamen Rider Double.

 **(Insert Kamen Rider W: W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~)**

Double rolls backwards after having just dodged an enemy attack and recovers to his feet immediately. "Damn, These guys are cramping my style." Double/Kouta says.

He is surrounded on all sides by all the Dopants, Fangires and Imajins pointed right at him. "Now, count up your sins!" Double says as flicks his left wrist and points towards the bandits. Double charges towards the bandits and re-engages them, as he throws a jumping punch down at the Liar Dopant, striking him across the face as he then sweep kicks the Bat Imajin and the Violence Dopant behind him sending them to the ground. As Double turns back to the enemies in front of him, he then jumps up and turns sideways in the air, swinging his right leg and producing high-powered wind kicks which send many of the bandits in front of him flying away. Landing on the ground he then turns around and with a reverse roundhouse cyclone powered kick, sends many more bandits behind him flying and sliding back across the ground.

"What the hell, he's producing wind with just his kicks!?" One Man who revels ad Klaus question in shock.

"And that's not all." Double/Shotaro says as he takes out his Joker Gaia Memory and places it in the Memory Break slot.

 **"Joker! Maximum Drive!"**

Double is lifted into the air by the wind that surrounds him as he then points his legs towards the Imajins, Fangire and Dopant in front of him.

 **"Joker Extreme!"**

Double yells as he splits down the middle, his Joker side launching towards the bandits first followed immediately by the Cyclone side. Seeing this causes the multitude to yells out in terror, "HE SPLIT APART!"

Double impacts into the Imajins, Fangires and Dopants causing an explosion as he comes out from it, the explosion dying down revealing the unconscious bandits. The Imajins, Fangires and Dopanys jump up in the air behind Double, two with swords and one with an spear in hand, "Cut that half and half freak down the middle!"

Double takes out his Heat and Metal Gaia Memories,

 **"Heat!" "Metal!"**

 **"Heat! Metal! (Rock roll guitar music to metallic synth)"**

Transforming into his Heat/Metal form, Double's Metal Shaft appears on his back and extends, causing the three Mole Imajins weapons to get blocked by the metal shaft. Double then grabs his metal shaft and knocks away all three of the Mole Imajins with one swing. More Imajins, Fangires and Dopants charge at him as Double dodges their attacks and retaliates with strikes from the ends of his metal shafts to the faces, chests, stomachs or knocking them off their feet. The Ice Age Dopant Dopant manages to get close to Double from behind him and swings his sword at his metal side, upon contact though, his sword breaks apart, causing the Ice Age Dopant to freak out in shock as Double looks back at him, "Wrong side." Double/Shotaro says as he then punches the Ice Age Dopant with his left fist, knocking the bandit back to his comrades as then he cries out in pain and holds his face yelling.

Combatmen: "IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!" Said a Combatmen yelling.

His fellow soldiers look back at Double who holds up his left fist, which is covered in fire.

?: "Wait a minute, wasn't he just kicking with wind before? Why's he have fire now?" a Women who just revels as Chan Lee questions with fear in his voice. A Masquerade Dopant charges Double who punches him with another fire coated fist as then another Masquerade Dopant attacks him from behind, prompting Double to elbow him in the face, both Masquerade Dopants getting sent flying back to the ground as they hold their faces and cry out, "It's Hot!" as well.

Double/Kouta: "Let's heat things up even more." Double/Kouta says as he places his Metal Memory into the Metal Shaft,

 **"Metal! Maximum Drive!"**

 **"Metal Branding!"**

Double yells as jets of fire come from the ends of his metal shaft. Double then begins sliding across the ground towards another group of Masquerade Dopants striking them and causing another explosion as some Masquerade Dopants this time fly out of it screaming out in pain as Double slides out of the explosion.

 **"Luna!"**

 **"Trigger!"**

 **"Luna! Trigger! (Ominous glowing sound to rock guitar riffs)"**

Transforming into his Luna/Trigger form, Double's Trigger Magnum appears in his left hand as he immediately points and shoots at a Rat Fangire charging him from his left and then his right taking both of them out as sparks fly out from them upon being hit by the shots. Double then points his gun forward and fires a barrage of gold and blue bolts at many of the bandits in front of him taking them all out. Double turns around as he sees a line of bandits form in front of him, Dummy Dopant: "Shields up! the Dummy Dopants yell as then the Fangires put up their round shields to protect themselves from Double's shots.

Double/Kouta: "Let's see him try to take us out now!"

Double aims and fires at the Dopants, Fangires and Imajins, as the bolts close in on the bandits, they then curve upwards into the air and then downwards towards the Combatmen

Combatmens: "YEEEEEEEEEE!" all of the Combatmen yelled.

"HE...HE CAN CURVE HIS SHOTS!?" Said yelling a Man reveling as Billy.

Many of the Combatmen are then struck by the bolts taking them down, as some of the others manage to escape but find the bolts nigh undodgeable as they are soon hit themselves no matter what they did. Double takes out his Trigger Memory and places it in his Magnum,

 **"Trigger! Maximum Drive!"**

 **"Trigger! Full Burst!"**

Double yells as he fires a massive barrage of gold and blue bolts taking out another large group of the Combatmen in front of him, sending many of them flying.

 **(End Kamen Rider W: W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~)**

Then the Imajins, Fangires and Dopants reteated as Kouta detransformed and he takes out his three main Core Medals and places them in his driver, then tilting it as he takes out the O Scanner and slides it down the driver, activating the medals.

Kouta: **"Henshin!"** Kouta announces.

O Scanner: **"Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"**

Kouta is surrounded by projections of the varying colored Core Medals as a Red, Yellow, and Green Core Medal seem to stop at his head, body, and legs and go into him, transforming him into OOO as the rest of the projections disappear.

(Insert Kamen Rider OOO: Anything Goes!)

OOO dodges a few Combatmen attacks as he then takes out his Medajalibur and strikes them. OOO takes out three Cell Medals and inserts them into his Medajalibur, then taking out his O Scanner and scanning the medals, activating them,

 **"Triple! Scanning Charge!"**

 **"AHHHHHH SEIYA!"**

OOO yells as his sword powers up with energy and he swings it at the Combatmen in front of him, seeming to cut them and the world apart and causing the Combatmen behind him to all scream out in horror. However the world fixes itself as does the Combatmen but the slash still causes an explosion, taking care of them. OOO then turns around to the bandits behind him and then tilting his driver, scans the Core Medals.

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

OOO then jumps up in the air and descends down on the Combatmen, passing through the projection of three rings colored after his three core medals.

 **"AH SEIYA!"**

OOO yells again as he impacts into the Combatmen causing another explosion and taking them out.

Coming out from it, OOO lands in the middle of more bandits as he takes out his Taka and Tora Medals and takes out his other two Green Core Medals, inserting them into the Driver and scanning them,

 **"Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta: (Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!"**

Transforming into his Gatakiriba Combo, he stands still as many Combatmen charge at him from all sides, before they can get close to him however, OOO creates duplicate versions of himself which appear and stop the Combatmen from getting any closer to him as they engage the Combatmen as well. Some of the duplicates use the Kamakiri Swords on their forearms to strike down the Combatmen, while others form together and fire a blast of green electricity from their horns at many of the other Combatmen. As the main OOO takes out his O Scanner, the others group together with him and take their scanners out to and scan the medals.

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

All of the driver's announce as all of the OOO jump up into the air and descend down on more Combatmen crying out.

 **"AHHHH SEIYA!"**

Which echoes out from all of the OOO yelling it as they all impact into more of the Combatmen, causing an explosion and taking them out.

 **"Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!"**

OOO transforms into his Latorartar Combo, as he then emits a bright flash of light from his helmet, blinding many of the Combatmen around him. As the light dies down, the Combatmen look back at where OOO is, but see him not there anymore. Before any of them can question anything, a yellow blur begins moving from Combatmen to Combatmen taking them down as sparks fly from each Combatmen, some of them attempting to strike the yellow blur but to no avail as the blur moves in and strikes them from a different direction. OOO comes to a stop after having used his Cheetah legs to speed attack many of the Combatmen as he then scans his Medals again

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

Three yellow rings appear in front of OOO who charges through them with his Cheetah Speed while bringing out his Tora Claws on his forearms and strikes through the center of another group of Combatmen.

 **"Sai, Gorilla, Zou: (Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Goh-Zo!"**

Transforming into his SaGohZo Combo, OOO strikes a Combatmen in his chest with the horns on his head, sending the Combatmen flying back into some of his comrades. OOO then turns around and throws his arms forward, firing his Gori Bagoon gauntlets at more Combatmen, sending them flying far as the gauntlets fly back and re-attach themselves onto OOO arms.

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

OOO is lifted off the ground by gravity, as then that same gravity begins pulling in many Combatmen around him, towards him

?: "What the hell! They can't escape!" Said a man reveling as Joe

?: "He's pulling them in!" Said a man reveling as Julio.

?: "He's controlling gravity!?" Said a man reveling as Komba.

As the Combatmen are below OOO, he then drops down, his powerful Zou legs causing an earthquake which then explodes the ground around him, sending the Combatmen flying.

 **"Shachi, Unagi, Tako: (Splash) Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!"**

OOO throws his Denki Unagi Whips and wraps up a group of Combatmen together, then sending a surge of electricity through his whips, electrifying the Combatmen who scream out in pain as OOO then releases them, and the burnt up bodies of the Combatmen slide to the ground, smoke coming out from their mouths and from their heads as their eyes are blank, unconscious.

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

OOO jumps up into the air as he then liquefies his lower body, transforming his legs into octopus arms which then begin spinning around as he propels himself down at another group of Combatmen, taking them out as well. Many of the Combatmen who are armed at OOO, toss them towards OOO.

Combatmen: "Skewer that freak alive!" Said a Combarmen as they are preparing to attack OOO

 **"Cobra, Kame, Wani: (Snake hiss) Bura-Ka~~Wani!"**

In his BuraKaWani Combo, OOO puts his two Goura Guardner together, creating an energy shield as the spears bounce right off of it.

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

OOO charges forward as he then falls backwards into a foot-first slide, sliding in a zigzag line towards the bandits as he then leaps up at them, generating a giant energy crocodile head at his feet as he strikes/bites the bandits causing another explosion. As OOO lands on the ground, out from the explosion, he sees a massive group of bandits charging towards him with their weapons,

Combatmen: "Don't shit with me! Take him down!" Said the Combatmen as OOO scans the medals.

 **"Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle screech) Ta~Ja~Dol!"**

An explosion comes from OOO as he transforms, the force of the explosion sending many of the Combatmen in front of him flying away as many of the others stop in their tracks and cover their faces from the intense heat. As the explosion dies down, OOO is now in his TaJaDol Combo, some of the Combatmen are not frightened and charge forward towards OOO, who creates a multicolor rainbow like energy peacock tail behind him which then fires a barrage of energy feathers at the Combatmen taking many of them out. OOO sprouts wings and takes to the skies as the remaining bandits before him look upwards at him.

 **"Scanning Charge!"**

 **"AHHHHHH SEIYA!"**

OOO yells as he descends towards the bandits, the talons of his Condor Legs splitting apart as he comes down and strikes the Combatmen, causing another explosion as the Combatmen cry out in pain. OOO once again flying out from it unharmed.

 **(End Kamen Rider OOO: Anything Goes!)**

Then Kouta deteansformed as he get the Fourze Driver on his wist and hr flips the four switches on his Fourze Driver and puts his right hand on the lever.

 **"3, 2, 1!"**

Kouta: **"Henshin!"** Gentaro yells as he pushes the lever and extends his right up upwards and his left arm to his side.

 **(Techno space music)**

Two rings appear around Gentaro as one goes up and the other goes down, both producing smoke that covers him, as both the smoke and rings disappear showing his transformation into Fourze.

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Fourze: Switch On!)**

Fourze jumps towards a Combatmen and punches him across the face, then backhanding another Combatmen to his right and follows with a kick into another charging bandit's stomach. Kouta/Fourze: **"Space is here!"** Fourze yells as he bends down and pulls his arms in and then explodes outwards throwing his arms up into the air. Fourze takes out his Launcher Astroswitch and replaces it with the Chainsaw Astroswitch.

 **"Chainsaw!"**

 **"Chainsaw, On!"**

This astroswitch places the chainsaw module on Fourze's right leg as he then swings the chainsaw all the way around in a 360 degree motion, cutting and knocking away all of the Combatmen around him as sparks fly from them and they are sent spiraling/flipping around to the ground.

 **"Gyro! Gatling!"**

 **"Gyro On!"**

 **"Gatling On!"**

As his Gyro Module appears on his left hand, Fourze takes off high into the sky and hovers in the air, as he then begins spinning around and firing the Gatling module on his left leg, sending a barrage of bullets flying down towards the Combatmen on the ground who can do nothing as they are struck by his bullets and are sent flying/twisting back to the ground. Fourze lands back on the ground as he then takes out his Elek Switch and places it in his Driver.

 **"Elek!"**

 **"Elek On! (Electricity crackle, followed by high-energy techno music)"**

Transforming into his Elek State and now armed with the Elek Module Billy the Rod weapon, Fourze blocks a Combatmen's sword in time as he then knocks the Combatmen away and strikes him with his Rod, then recovering in time as he swings it down at another Combatmen who quickly puts his shield up to block the attack. The Combatmen smirks, Fourze however lets out a small laugh as with the Ignition Plug in the left United Tap socket, he energizes the blade with electricity, sending a surge of that electricity through the Combatmen's shield as the Combatmen himself is then shocked violently, Fourze moves his Rod away from the shield stopping it as the Combatmen falls backwards unconscious.

Fourze takes out the Elek Switch and places it in Billy the Rod's Switch Slot at the base of the weapon.

 **"(3 warning alarms) Limit Break!"**

Kouta/Fourze: **"Rider...Ten Billion Volt Burst!"** Kouta/Fourze yells as he slams the tip of the weapon into the ground, sending a massive voltage into the ground and electrifying the Combatmen around him.

 **"Fire!"**

 **"Fire On! (Dramatic music)"**

Transforming into his Fire State, Fourze takes aim with his Fire Module Hee-Hackgun and begins firing blasts of fireballs at the Combatmen all in front of him, Fourze then turns around as a group of Combatmen charge towards him as this time he uses the flamethrower, burning the bandits that were closer to him and driving the rest away from him. Fourze looks and sees another group of Combatmen and charging towards him from his left turns the Hee-Hackgun on them, forcing them to stop in their tracks.

Combatmenv: "Hey, hey, we're all friends here right? No need to burn us." One of the Combatmen speak up in a panicked tone.

Kouta/Fourze: "I heard that tone and that will not work on me." Said Kouta with a serious voice.

Fourze attaches the Attach Holder of his Hee-Hackgun to his belt, Fourze aims at the Combatmen who begin whimpering in fear at what Fourze is about to do, Fourze pulls the trigger on his Hee-Hackgun, causing the Combatmen to scream in horror and some of them to run away as from Fourze's gun...fire-dousing foam is fired out which covers the bandits. The Combatmen upon realizing they've been made a fool of, look up at Fourze with angry look in their eyes.

Kouta/Fourze: "Oh, sorry about that. Thought you guys were burning up over there." Kouta/Fourze says sarcastically as he un-attaches the gun from his belt.

Combatmen: "Make that cone-head pay!" the Combatmen yells as he and the others start charging towards him. Fourze places the Fire Switch into the Hee-Hackgun's Switch Slot located under the barrel.

 **"(2 klaxon alarm blares) Limit Break!"**

 **"Rider...Exploding Shoot!"** Fourze yells as he fires a massive fireball blast from the gun at the Combatmen, the shot exploding and taking the bandits out.

Fourze takes out his Super-1 Rocket Switch and places it in the Fourze Driver.

 **"Rocket! Super"**

 **"Rocket On! (Rocket launching sound, followed by bombastic brass music)"**

 **"Limit Break!"**

Kouta/Fourze: **"Rider Tailspin Crusher!"** Kouta/Fourze yells as he blasts' towards another group of bandits in a corkscrew kick, going right through them and sending many of them flying.

Fourze lands on the ground and takes out his N/S Magnet Switches.

Kouta/Fourze: "Split, and, Insert!" Fourze says.

 **"N. Magnet!"**

 **"S. Magnet!"**

 **"N/S Magnet On! (Low-toned dynamic music)"**

Combatmen: "Take him down" Another Combatmen yells as he and his group of comrades run towards Fourze.

Fourze pulls the lever on his Driver, causing the two cannons on his shoulders to detach from his shoulders, levitate in front of him and form together to create the NS MagCannon, the MagCannon activates as the Combatmen find their weapons pulled from their hands, some trying to keep ahold of their weapons but to no avail as all of the weapons are magnetized to the cannon. Fourze then pushes forward on both switches, causing the MagCannon to fire the weapons back at the Combatmens who seeing this, scream out in terror and begin running away as their weapons chase after them.

Fourze flips the cover on his N. Magnet Switch and presses the button.

 **"(3 klaxon-like alarms) Limit Break!"**

Kouta/Fourze: **"Rider...Super Electromagnetic Bomber!** Kouta/Fourze yells as he fires a blast of electromagnetism at the retreating Combatmen, the shot impacting in the ground in the middle of the group, sending many of the Combatmens flying away.

(End Kamen Rider Fourze: Switch On!)

Then Kouta removes the Fourze Driver and he puts the the Driver Ring and he puts in the Wizard Driver **"Driver on! Please!"** and then he flips the Driber **"Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin. Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin. Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin."**

 **"Henshin!"** Haruto says as he has his Flame Style Ring on his left hand and holds it over his Driver.

 **"Flame, Please: Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

A red magic circle appears to Haruto's left as he extends his left arm outwards, the red circle passes through him and transforms him into Wizard.

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Wizard: Life is SHOW TIME)**

Kouta/Wizard: "Now, it's showtime." Kouta/Wizard says as he holds up his right hand.

Wizard switches the Hand Author's position

 **"Connect, Please."**

From his red magic circle, Wizard pulls out his WizarSwordGun in its Sword mode and blocks three Combatmen attacks as they bring their weapons down on him, Wizard pushes them back and strikes all three of them with a single slash, sending them spiraling to the ground. Three more Combatmen charge at him from behind, as Wizard turns around and switches his weapon to Gun Mode and fires three shots, all three which impact into the three Combatmen, sending sparks flying from them as the three go down.

Man 1: "What the hell? Did his weapon just turn from a sword to a gun?" Said a man shocking.

"What the hell kind of weapon does this guy have?" Said a women shocking too.

Wizard replaces his Connect Ring with his Big Ring.

 **"Big, Please."**

Wizard puts his right hand sideways through it, enlarging it as the Combatmen then find the giant hand right next to them, the group of Combatmen screaming in terror as then Wizard swats them away.

Wizard places his Copy Ring on his finger.

 **"Copy, Please."**

This creates a copy of Wizard beside him as then both of them replace their Copy Ring with their Kick Strike Ring.

 **"Chōīne, Kick Strike! Saikō!"**

Both Wizards' right legs become enveloped in flames as a red magic circle appears below them. The two run forward before cartwheeling sideways once, turning around as they backflip a few times, and then launch themselves up into the air as they point their legs towards a group of Combatmen in front of them and extend their right legs outward, yelling out as they impact into the Combatmen causing an explosion and taking them out. The original Wizard comes out from the fire as he then replaces his Flame Style Ring with his Water Style Ring as he then switches the Hand Author's position.

 **"Water, Please: Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!"**

Wizard transforms into his Water Style as another Combatmen yells at his comrades to attack him and he charges forward, Wizard places his Liquid Ring on his Ring, and switches the Hand Author's position.

 **"Liquid, Please."**

The bandit swings his sword at Wizard. Combatmen: "I got you now!" the Combatmen yells as then his sword goes right through Wizard, his body now in a liquid-like state. Combatmen: "What!?" the bandit Combatmen as he then swings again a few times at Wizard but for the same results. Kouta/Wizard: "Yo." Kouta/Wizard says as he then fully transforms into Liquid and begins moving around the Combatmen body, causing him to freak out as he tries to get Wizard off of him. Wizard reforms himself on top of the Combatmen with his legs crossed around the Combatmen neck as he then throws his body weight to his right, sending him and the bandit to the ground as he then releases his grip on the bandit sending him rolling across the ground back to his comrades.

 **"Bind, Please."**

Just then from the ground, blue magic circles appear as then liquid chains shoot out from them and wrap around the bandits, trapping them in place.

 **"Hurricane, Please: Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!"**

Wizard jumps up into the air as he transforms into Hurricane Style, as air surrounds him below and causes him to hover around in the air as he takes aim at the bandits below, opening the hand feature

 **"Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Hurricane, Shooting Strike! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!"**

Wizard then fires a barrage of air blasts at the Combatmen, taking them out as the liquid chains disappear and the Combatmen are sent flying.

 **"Land, Please: Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!"**

 **"Gravity, Please."**

Another group of Combatmen before Wizard, all of a sudden find themselves beginning to levitate and float up high into the air, freaking many of them out.

"What is this?"

"What's going on?!"

Wizard then throws his left arm to the ground, which sends all of the Combatmen slamming down into the ground and getting knocked out.

Kouta/Wizard: "I could go Dragon. But then again, using the Dragon Style powers are a bit more destructive especially the tail and claws." Kouta/Wizard says to himself.

 **(End Kamen Rider Wizard: Life is SHOW TIME)**

Then Kouta replace theWizard Drivea as he puts the Sengoku Driver as he takes out his Orange Lockseed.

Kouta: **"Henshin!"** Kouta yells as he unlocks the Lockseed.

 **"Orange!"**

A crack appears above his head as the Orange armor appears above his head. Kouta places the Lockseed in the Driver and locks it in place.

 **"Lock On!"**

Kouta then pulls up on the Cutting Blade, "slicing" the Lockseed open.

 **"Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**

The Rider Wear undersuit appears on his body just as the Orange Armor Part falls onto his head and transforms into his Orange Arms.

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Gaim: JUST LIVE MORE** )

Kouta/Gaim: "This is my stage now!" Kouta/Gaim yells as he charges head first into a large group of Combatmen with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber at the ready. Gaim knocks away a Combatmen sword with his Daidaimaru and then slashes his back as he knocks away another Combatmen attack from his left with his Musou Saber, putting his Daidaimaru against the Combatmen chest and then slashing the bandit. Gaim loads his Musou Saber and fires them into the crowd of bandits, taking some of them out.

Gaim pulls the cutting blade.

 **"Orange Squash!"**

Gaim's Daidaimaru becomes energized as Gaim bends down and groans loudly as he then swings his sword in a 360 degree motion, releasing a massive circular slash which cuts down many of the Combatmen around him.

 **"Pine!"**

 **"Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai Destroy!"**

Gaim transforms into his Pine Arms, now armed with his Pine Iron. He swings his Pine Iron around his head, gaining momentum as he then swings it to his right at a group of Combatmen charging him, striking them from the side as they crash into each other and are sent flying. Gaim swings it to his left with the same results on a few more Combatmen, sending them crashing into each other and sent flying.

 **"Pine Squash"**

Gaim swings his Pine Iron again, this time wrapping up a group of Combatmen in it as they attempt to break free. Gaim jumps up into the air as a line of pineapple energy rings appear in front of him and he descends down through them towards the Combatmen, delivering a kick to the bandits as it causes an explosion.

Gaim lands away as he takes out his Pineapple Lockseed and places his Ichigo Lockseed in it.

 **"Ichigo"**

 **"Lock On"**

 **"Soiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!"**

In his Ichigo (Strawberry) Arms, the Ichigo Kunai appear in Gaim's hands as he then throws the two kunai at two of the Combatmen in front of him, the two kunai exploding upon impacting into the Combatmen sending them flying back. A Combatmen behind Gaim, seeing him now weaponless jumps up into the air behind him and brings his back.

Combatmen: "You're defenseless now Kamen Rider!" Just as he says that, two more Ichigo Kunai appear in Gaim's hands as he turns around and blocks the sword attack by crossing his two kunai's. Kouta/Gaim: "Wrong!" Kouta/Gaim says as he then pushes back the Combatmen who slides across the ground and he throws both of his kunai's at the Combatmen, hitting him and exploding on contact which sends him flying.

Kouta/Gaim takes the Ichigo Lockseed and places it on the Musou Saber.

 **"Lock On!"**

 **""1, 10, 100: Ichigo Charge!"** Kouta/Gaim swings his energized Musou Saber upwards, creating a giant energy-shaped strawberry that explodes into countless amounts of kunai as the kunai ran down on the Combatmen and explode on contact.

 **"Cherry Energy!"**

 **"Lock On"**

 **"Soiya! Mix: Jimber Cherry! Ha-Ha!"**

In his Jimber Cherry Arms, Kouta/Gaim begins unleashing a barrage of energy arrows from his Sonic Arrow at all of the Combatmen around him, taking many of them out. Many of the Combatmen around him then begin charging towards him in hopes of overwhelming him. Kouta/Gaim then uses this Jimber Arms enhanced skill to start moving at a blinding pace speed, as he begins striking many of the Combatmen down before they can even know what hit them as soon all of the bandits that were charging him are down.

Coming to a halt, Kouta_Gaim strikes down a Combatmen in front of him with his sonic arrow, as he notices a quite larger and muscular Overlord running towards him with a massive mace in his hands. Shinmugurun Overlord: "I'm gonna crush you bastard!"

 **"Lemon Energy!"**

 **"Lock On"**

 **"Soiya! Mix: Jimber Lemon! Ha-Ha!"**

As Gaim changes into his Jimber Lemon Arms, the bandit jumps up in the air and brings his mace down on Gaim who simply puts his left hand up, stopping the mace with no problem due to this Jimber Arms increased strength as an enhanced skill. Shinmugurun Overlord: "What the hell?!" the Shinmugurun Overlord yells in shock.

Kouta/Gaim pushes back on the bandit's mace, sending him flying into the air as he then takes his Lemon Energy Lockseed and places it on his Sonic Arrow.

 **"Lock On!"**

Kouta/Gaim then pulls the cutting blade activating his Orange Lockseed.

 **"Soiya! Orange Squash! Lemon Energy!"**

Kouta/Gaim pulls all the way back on the Sonic Arrow as it begins powering up. Once at full power a row of orange slices and lemon slices appear in front of Kouta/Gaim going towards the bandit as he then releases, sending a powerful energy arrow bolt at the bandit as the shot impacts into the bandit and causes an explosion, the bandit crying out in pain from it as he falls towards the ground from the explosion.

The Combatmen lands down in front of another group of his comrades as they all look on in shock. Combatmen: "You gotta be kidding me. That guy just defeated our third most powerful Kamen Rider than the other previous Riders and without any trouble." The Combatmen then look up as Gaim stares right at them, he takes a single step forward which is all that is needed for the remaining bandits to back up with terrified looks in their eyes.

Combatmen: "Forget this shit man! He is stronger than the other Riders!" One of the Combatmen yell as then many of them turn tail and start running away.

"Maybe that'll teach you guys never to mess with me the Kamen Rider of Wardington." Kouta/Gaim says.

 **(End Kamen Rider Gaim: JUST LIVE MORE)**

Then Dai-Shocker run away from Wardington and the multitude are greeting of Kouta/Gaim who he saved again from the city and Kouta/Gaimleaves. and a new adventure waits for Kouta as a Battle Brawler and as a Kamen Rider.

 **Did you like it well comment if you like it and send me PM to give some ideas so until bye.**


	7. AN

Sorry this is not a chapter but i need to ask all of you something in the opening of the story would you like me to change it for the opening of the bakugan song "Number one battle brawlers" or no? I give all ofyou two weeks to decide if i'll change the opening or not.

So until next time.


End file.
